poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad JuJu in the Bayou
Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Usopp, Chopper, Bender, Fry, Fico, Otto, Owen, Cody, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Donald, Goofy look scared when they were at the Bayou at night Usopp: Why in the Bayou at Night? Robin: Our Friends at Greenwood Development have just brought this Bayou after all the people who lived here ran away. Guess what. Fry: Monster? Hermes: Yes, Monster. Fransworth: It seems their been sighting with Walking Dead around here. Fico: (Gulp) At least, they're not the Running Dead. They made it here and they saw a Satellite Mundi: Him, looks like someone who pointed out something at the precise location in the sky. Leela: A Satellites, maybe? Luffy: Well, I hope they get a Cooking Channel. Duncan: Are you sure, this is the place? Doki: It looks Abandoned. Nami: A Creepy. Otto: Like Ultra-Mega Creepy. Goofy: Or Super Duper Creepy. Amy: So what now? Sora: Ok. We could split up and go looking for clues. So they split up to look for Clues Usopp: I knew he would say that. They went inside, and then Goofy smell something that's good Goofy: Smell good. Sci-Ryan: What is it, Goofy? He smell and it was good Sci-Ryan: I think we know what means... All: Gumbo! Cody: It must be here somewhere. Owen: Look! They saw it up there Fry: We have to find a Way to get up there. They finally made it to the Gumbo and Sci-Ryan tried it Sci-Ryan: Yum. Then they heard a voice Gwen: (Voice) Help! Bender: It's Gwen! He, Chopper, Fico, Owen, Goofy and Crash went off and Owen accidentally knock the Gumbo off Sci-Ryan: GUYS! Usopp: You ruined it! Fry: How could you! We were gonna eat it! Chopper: Usopp! Come on! Usopp: Oh. We'll be right there. They went off and they saw the Military captured their friends Courtney: Let go of us, you creep! Trent: My dad's a Lawyer! Ryan: So does mine! Sergent: This is for your own safety, kids! Then he saw Fry and the others Soldier: Intruders in the Perimeter! They ran away from them Sci-Ryan: Run, you guys! Usopp: I'm trying! Then, Sci-Ryan, Usopp, Cody, Otto, Goofy and Fry have trip into and the Mud and they lost their friends Sci-Ryan: I think we lost them. Fry: Guys! Where are- Then he and the others got knock by the tree and seeing stars Fry: You.... Sci-Ryan: (dizzy) I can defeat you like last time, Xehanort... Meanwhile Chopper and the others knows that Fry and the others are missing Chopper: Usopp? Guys? Oh no, we lost them! Meanwhile Sci-Ryan and the other feel dizzy and the Soldier saw them Soldier: Look! It's one of them, Zombies. Soldier 2: Huh? Must have gotten loose. Meanwhile Someone saw Bender and the others ????: Hey, there. You are fine looking people. Are you looking for someone? Bender: Yes. ????: Let's say, we go find them. Fico: Okay! They went off and they saw a River ???: You go on ahead, I'll try find another way. Minutes Later They catch up to him and they saw more River ????: Be careful them, Gator. Kids. Thems are Threatsurest They saw them and they look scared from the Alligators All: Alligators! Minutes later They catch to him and saw Sci-Ryan, Usopp, Cody, Otto, Goofy and Fry in a Zombie Cage look scared Fico: Look! ????: Hm,￼ you're buddies are in mighty tight spot. Tell you, what. You go create a diversion and I'll let them out of that Zombie Cage. But Chopper and Owen look scared ????: What? Don't tell me, you're a scaredy ￼cat. Here, I'll give you these nice treats for you. He show Chopper and Owen, a Cotton Candy and Mallomars Chopper: Cotton Candy! Owen: Owen could have some. ???: Now to keep those soldiers fellas away from that their cage. They keep distracted them and the Man got Sci-Ryan and the others out of Zombie Cage ????: I suggest you all come out now. They running away and Soldiers saw the Zombie Escape Soldier: The Zombie! Their Escaping! Sci-Ryan: Thank you. Billy Bob: My name is Billy Bob, Sir. But don't worry, I got me a Getaway Vehicle just around the van. They found his Getaway Vehicle and find out it's too small for them Usopp: Getaway Vehicle? More like a Giveaway Vehicle. Hours Later Billy Bob: I used to live on the farm here, but then them Walking Dead fellas started showin ￼up, so i have to vacate them Peremases. But, it will taken them zombies, or them Greenwood suit to make me go. Fico: Did you say, Greenwood? Billy Bob: Sure, did. Those were fellas who brought this land. They also catching them Zombies and sending them away in big old army truck. Anyone for some Sandwiches? Owen: Owen like some. They chowdown ???: Hello? They saw Robin, Hermes, Mundi and Fransworth Fransworth: Anyone here? Guys we finally found you. Hermes: This is bad. Robin: Zombies have attacking the Army Truck and our friends are in danger. Sci-Ryan: But we didn't find the Tomb of Doom page for Zombies yet. Donald: And we can't find it. Billy Bob: You mean like this? He show the page for them and it's the Page for Zombie Bender: Where did you find it? Billy Bob: I found it in one of them Trucks. Robin: Great, let's go rescue them. They went off ans they saw their Friends surrounded by Zombie on top of the Army Trucks Brook: Help us! Don't let them eat my body! Franky: Brook, you know you don't have a Body! You're a Skeleton! Brook: Oh, yeah! (Laugh) Sierra: Help! Trent: Get us the heck out of here! Duncan: Please! Help us! Mike: We are not food! Save us! Zoey: Tell Kairi, Ryan likes her! Nami: HELP!!!!! Doki: Don't let them eat my brain! Gabi: Not my heart! Anabella: I don't want be their lunch! Zoro: Save us! Sanji: Bandicoot and friends! Help us! Ryan: Crash! Sci-Ryan! HELP!!!! I'm too young to be eaten! Sora: Donald! Goofy! Help us! I don't like to get eaten! Leela: Get us out of here! Amy: Help! Robin: So, those Zombies are more that you can handle, huh? Sargent: What the? Who the heck are you? Mundi: We're Mystery Heroes. Private Fry, Otto, Donald, Sci-Ryan and Cody! They saluted All: Sir, Yes, Sir! Fransworth: Get these Zombies out of our sight! They get rid of all the Zombies Sci-Ryan: Rest in pieces. Sargent: Thank, son. You took care of those Cridder like a Real Trooper! Now, if you all excuse me, I have to get these trespasser to the local authority. They look shocked to hear what he said about sending them away Fransworth: You can't do that! Fico: They're our Friends! Otto: Yeah! Bender: Could you spare them? Sargent: Are you questioning my orders!? Give me twenty on the double! All: Sir, yes, sir! Sergant: You too, Reindeer and Bandicoot! Crash & Chopper: Sir, Yes, Sir! They saluted to him, Usopp, Chopper, Bender, Fry, Fico, Otto, Owen, Cody, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Donald and Goofy a pushup Ryan: I think you got it all wrong, sir. Sora: We're investigator. Nami: Sir, why is the Army trying to cover up the creepy case of Zombie? Sargent: Hold your horses, madam. The Military ain't involved in this at all. Master Sergeant Jeromy Rhodes Retired from the Surface! Me and old Buddies were hired by Greenwood Development to clear out this area before it was sold to Sherman Tech. Robin: Wait. According to this, Greenwood Development was owned by Sherman Tech. Sanji: So they've been sailing land for themselves. Nami: After scaring away the owners. Jeremy: Now wait, just one minute! Are you saying that their foul playing involved? Ryan: Yes, and we got the prove. Jeremy: Well, I'll be! Alright, come over here. We bring the Zombie here. He show them the map Robin: Sherman Tech Headquarters? Jeremy: Now you do me a Favour! Get those Greenwood Lowlife for me. Ryan: Ok. It's a Deal. Billy Bob: Good luck, y'all! He wave good bye to them Otto: Bye. Bender: Jeremy: Did I tell you to stop Soldiers! Give me another Twenty! Or I'll have you put on the train duty! All: Sir, Yes, Sir! Usopp, Chopper, Bender, Fry, Fico, Otto, Owen, Cody, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Donald and Goofy do a pushup again